Falling Through a TV
by Fluffy-Socks
Summary: What happens when Kouga and Sesshoumaru fall through the TV and meet Socks and Fluffys-Maiden, the obsessors?
1. Chapter One

A/N: Featuring!!...Fluffysmaiden44, Sesshoumaru, Socks-the-Kitsune, Kouga

FM: (flips on the TV) AHH!!!!!! It's Sesshoumaru-Sama!!

Socks: O...kay...

(They see Sesshoumaru walk closer up to the screen looking at them.)

FM: ...Wow...what the heck is happening...can he see us?

Socks: I dunn – OH MY GOD ITS KOUGA!!! (Sees Kouga walk up to the screen with a confused look on his face)

(Kouga and Sesshoumaru tap the screen, and get pulled through, to "the other side.")

FM: (repeated sniffles) Se-Se-Sesshoumaru....s-s-s-s...

Sesshoumaru: ...are you okay?

FM: (Tackle hugs Sesshoumaru) I've been waiting for this day all my life!!!! (Squirrel chattery) Well actually only for a few years but enough to drive me crazy thinking your not real and thinking you'll never be real but then we watch TV and you show up and tap the screen and here you are and here I am and HERE WE ARE!!!!!!!

(GASP)

FM: Do you know what this means?!

Sesshoumaru: Umm...no

FM: NOW WE CAN GET MARRIED!!!! I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND ANYMORE!!! You know with the plushies and the pictures and the clothes that look like yours that I MADE MYSELF!!!! And having you kill Inuyasha because you hate him, BUT...I killed him for you.

(Kouga and Socks heard laughing in the background)

Sesshoumaru: (hisses at Kouga) Why aren't you helping me!!

Kouga: (Tries to keep a straight face but bursts out laughing)

Socks: Steps in front of him teary-eyed I LOVE YOU!!!

Kouga: Laughter stops W-what...? OO

Socks: (Clings) I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!!!! Because you know I knew you weren't real, but then you come through the TV...and then here you...you ju-HERE YOU ARE!!!

Kouga: Get off of me!!

Socks: Why should I?!

Kouga: Because I said so!!

Socks: Okie Dokie!! (Lets go)

Kouga: (Blinks) Wow...she really let go...

Socks: (Blinks teary-eyed) S...so you don't hate me??

Kouga: Umm...noo...I guess not...

Socks: YAY!!!!!! (clings and strangles)

End


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Sesshoumaru: Alrighty then...good news and bad news...The good news is...FLUFFYS-MAIDEN FINALLY SHUT UP!!! The bad news is in order for her to shut up she'd need to fall asleep and she did while in the process of putting me in death grip...why is it that I, Sesshoumaru, have to go through such torment with these...these...FANGIRLS?!?!

FM: (wakes up suddenly) I AM NOT A FANGIRL!!! (evil dark fiery background) Okay? A fangirl is some stupid idiotic girl who only looks at the character of some random show that they see maybe once or twice and immediately think (giddy school-girl imitation) OH MY GOD THIS GUY FROM THAT SHOW IS SOOO HOT! Or sexy...or some other things that I don't know...And then it turns out that they don't know anything about that character or the show they're in and their just after that ONE SPECIFIC CHARACTER for his looks. DO NOT GET MY OBSESSION WITH YOU CONFUSED WITH THE ACCURSED MINDLESSNESS OF...FANGIRLISM!!!!!!

Socks: (still strangling Kouga)

Kouga: (turning blue from lack of air)

Sesshoumaru: (cowering on the ground) Okay... you're not a fangirl then...so does that mean your friend over there (points to Socks) is a fangirl?

Socks: (suddenly drops Kouga and turns to Sesshoumaru)

FM: Oh no, Socks isn't a fangirl...she knows a lot of stuff about Kouga...

Sesshoumaru: Oh...so is she like a stalker then?

FM: No. She's just obsessive. Like me... (big grin)

Sesshoumaru: ...right

(Mean while in the background, Kouga is running away as fast as he can from Socks who is right behind him despite the fact that he has Jewel Shards...Socks can run fast)

Socks: You won't escape! (maniacal laughter and speeds up)

Kouga: How can you keep up with me?

Socks: (right next to him now) IT'S THE POWER OF LOVE!!! -.- (jumps and tackles Kouga to the ground)

Sesshoumaru: (thinking) At least Fluffys-Maiden isn't like that...

FM: (evil grin) Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru: (sweat drop)

FM: (jumps and tackles him to the ground) I LOVE YOU!!!

Sesshoumaru and Kouga: (yelling at FM and Socks) GET OFF OF ME!!!

FM and Socks: (stand up and back away...dark and gloomy back ground)

Socks: (Repeated sniffles)

FM: (big sad puppy-dog eyes) Y-you mean you don't like us an-any more?

Socks: (Holds up Kouga's jewel shards and Sesshoumaru's Toukijin) Now we can get Inuyasha to kill you!!

FM: BOTH OF YOU!!

Sesshoumaru and Kouga: oO;; WHAT!?!?

Socks: That's right... (Jams jewel shards in her legs.) I gots teh jewel shards!!

Kouga: But those were mine...

Socks: Not anymore...they're MINE now...

Sesshoumaru: You won't be able to wield the Toukijin...

FM: Wanna bet pally...heehee...pally (grabs Toukijin and overpowers Sesshoumaru's aura) OH YEAH! WHAT NOW! (waves Toukijin around while running around like an idiot) I GOT A SWORD! I GOT A SWORD!

Socks: Now then...let us escape to the moron known as Inuyasha, shall we? (turns to run)

FM: Right!

(Socks and FM run off with the Jewel Shards and sword)

Kouga: WAIT A MINUTE!! (whimpers and sits down) She took my shards...

Sesshoumaru: My...my...and the...eh....cheh...eee....my...

Kouga: What's wrong with you?

Sesshoumaru: My...my sword...

Kouga: Okay...it's gone...

Sesshoumaru: (turns away from Kouga)

Kouga: HEY! GET IT TOGETHER MISTER "I AM THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS"! Crying about it won't solve anything.

Sesshoumaru: (sniffle) I do not cry!

Kouga: Oh I think ya do...

Sesshoumaru: (sniffle) I do not!

Kouga: Do too!

Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP! So what if I'm crying? At least I'm not completely defenseless like you!

Kouga: (gasps and looks to the ground)

Sesshoumaru: Yeah...that's what I thought.

Kouga: (continues staring at the ground and suddenly looks up with an evil smirk) But you just admitted you were crying!

(back with Socks and FM)

FM: (panting from all the running) Socks...can we...slow down...please?

Socks: Nooooo...

FM: Where are we going?

Socks: To find Inuyasha!! Where that is exactly...we will know when we find him...

FM: Right...OKAY!!

(they continue running until they find a cave)

Socks: And here we are!! (shing...dramatic shiny introduction) The cave.

FM: YAY!!! (sits down to breathe)

Socks: How can you be tired? We didn't do anything... (looks around) Now where is he...AH HA!! (runs to the field near by)

FM: TT My poor feet... (gets up to run after her)

Socks: (suddenly tears into the cave dragging Inuyasha by his sleeve and knocks FM over) I GOT INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: Who are you? And what do you want with me? (reaches for Tessaiga)

FM: I don't think so... (pulls out Toukijin) I've got this little baby here and can kill you with one swing if I wanted to...

Inuyasha: (gasp) HOW DID YOU GET THAT SWORD!?!?

Socks: I stole it...along with Kouga's jewel shards. (smirk) Fluffys-Maiden got the prize from her Sesshoumaru while I got Kouga's...

FM: Socks is very fast without the shards...she matched Kouga's speed...so with the shards...you get the picture...

Inuyasha: And you stole it from Sesshoumaru how?

Socks: (shakes her head) You don't listen very well do you?

FM: Nope he doesn't

Inuyasha: (growls) Anyways why do you need me? Seeing as you can do those things it doesn't seem likely that you would need my help...

Socks: We need you to kill Sesshoumaru and Kouga for us.

FM: Yes...wait we do?

Socks: Yes that's why we came here in the first place!

FM: Yeah but if you said that I really wasn't listening...probably wondering around in my thoughts of nothingness...yeah...nothingness...that's what it was. What were we talking about?

Socks: (stares at FM for a moment) You really need to PAY ATTENTION when I'm talking to you!

Inuyasha: Uh...yeah. You were saying about why you need ME to kill Kouga and Sesshoumaru?

Socks: Yes. Yes we do.

Inuyasha: ...and why?

FM: (squirrel chatter) Because it's funny to see two really strong people running away from a weakling like you thinking THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!!

Inuyasha: Yeah that would be funny...HEY!

Socks: Oh come on! You didn't think you were actually stronger than my Kouga did you?

FM: Or Fluffy-sama?

Inuyasha: Your Kouga...Fluffy-sama?

Socks: Yep yep! Now you're going to do it whether you like it or not.

Inuyasha: Oh I'll do it. But only because I want to. You can't make me do it...

FM: Oh but we can...Kagome is locked up in a...ummm...she is locked up in a...A BOX! There we go! A box...that will...that will fill with poisonous snakes if we push this button. (hold out a random button) See?

Socks: Yeah! We do have a back up plan! Wait a minute...when did you get Kagome in a box?

FM: I don't know...

Inuyasha: Fine I'll do it...but if Kagome gets hurt or anything...

Socks: Oh don't worry about it! If Fluffys-Maiden 'accidentally' pushes the button and the box fills with the snakes and Kagome is killed...the world will some how continue on.

FM: And then you can go to Kikyou all you want!

Inuyasha: You act like killing people is not a big deal!

Socks: Hello!?!? When did you ever think twice about killing someone? It's not a big deal.

FM: And besides...no one really likes Kagome anyways. Her voice needs to die!

Inuyasha: So there's no guarantee that Kagome is safe?

FM: (thinks for a moment then says) Nope. Not really.

Socks: There might be if you do as we say.

Inuyasha: Okay, okay. Let's get there and kill them then.

Socks and FM: YAY!! WE WIN!!

**End Chapter**


End file.
